


A Secret Wife

by Lover_of_AUs (orphan_account)



Series: Of Witches and Demons [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And recieves a reward, But Hannibal Saves the Day, Drowning, HANNIBAL AND WILL HAVE CHILDREN, M/M, Mpreg, medieval!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lover_of_AUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"SAY IT! CALL ME LORD LECTER! Say I'm your master, that you're my whore, that you'll warn my bed while I'm away, fighting in the war! Say you want my seed so badly, say it!", Hannibal started to lose control, his big cock sliding with dirty noises, blood painting his cock and his lower stomach.</p><p>"Lord Lecter, please, use me! Make me your whore, please! I want your seed inside me, I want to explode with it, 'm gonna wait for you every night in your bed and open my legs just for you, but please, PLEASE, just don't let me go!", screamed William, turning himself while putting his left leg over Hannibal's shoulder."Please, I want to be yours forever, don't let me go!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret Wife

Hannibal was ridding his black stallion, searching for a lake. He had been stalking a prey in his hunting trip, and he'd lost sight of the stag. He could had turn back and went to his castle, but his horse was so tired, that Hannibal thought the poor animal was worth of a little break. He forced himself likewise to walk a little, dismounting his horse so he wouldn't had all that weight upon him, and passed through a dense forest. And finally, a clear lake appeared in front of them. But in the middle of the water, there was a body floating. Hannibal didn't think twice when he removed his cape and boots, and threw into the cold water. He started to swim faster towards the body, picked it up and took it to the border. He laid the man in the grass and tried to revive him. Two minutes later, the man started to cough water and breathed again, putting his hand to his throat. Hannibal sighed and looked at him. He opened his eyes in surprise.

The man was so beautiful, he could pass for a woman if not for the small beard. A halo of brown, curly hair in his head, sapphire eyes under long lashes, a thin, perfect face with pink lips, and his pale and soft skin. He was wearing a big white blouse,but he could see how his entire body was hairless but his face. His long, thin legs, with small and delicate feet. He was so perfect, Hannibal wanted him, posses him, bite him, _fuck him._

Hannibal was so distracted because of the man's beauty that he didn't notice how his stallion come closer to them, pushing his master into the stranger, making him fall upon him. The horse started to neigh, like if he was laughing. Hannibal turned towards him and growled, but a giggled made him look the man. He saw perfect pearl teeth and a beautiful smile in his face, his almost hidden hand slighting touching his mouth. His fingers were long, with manicured nails.

 

"You're horse is a little naughty, isn't him?", he asked, not stopping smiling.

"Well...Not always. He always is very terrifying, scaring the children, but never playful. And of course, he never push his master!", answered Hannibal, punching softly into the animal's nose. The horse moved his head up and down, nodding humorously. Hannibal looked at him and laughed a little, like the man. "Maybe he just likes you. It's rare he likes people."

"Oh, then I'm honored.", he said while extending a hand, caressing the horse's nose where he received the punch. Hannibal wanted him even more, and was feeling a little jealous.  _Of my own horse, God, this is so stupid._ "By the way, thank you for rescuing me. I could have die there. I'm William Graham. May I know the name of my rescuer?"

"I'm...I'm Lord Hannibal Lecter."

"Well, lord Lecter, how can I repay you? You saved me."

"Repay me?", Hannibal asked, an idea passing over his head."May I ask for anything?"  
"If I can give it you, yes, you may, my lord."

"Then, let me take...", Hannibal crawled over him, making him lay over the grass again. He ordered his horse to go away, and the animal obeyed, trotting far away from them."...your virginity."

 

Will, shocked by the petition, didn't make a move to stop Hannibal from ripping his only cloth. Then, Will reacted and tried to scape, but Hannibal started to kiss his swan neck and Will moaned, parting his legs. Hannibal positioned himself between them, putting his hands under each leg, lifting a little so he could expose Will more. And he liked what he saw. He put two fingers in his mouth, sucking loudly, while he run Will's body with his free hand, feeling the soft skin under his touch. Will moaned, looking submissive. He was opening his legs wider, his hands under his knees and bringing them the highest he could, stretching his tight hole more. Hannibal could feel his pants too tight, so he opened it and let his erection free. He then started to finger Will, preparing him. While he did so, the older man licked Will's nipples, bitting even. The boy screamed, making Hannibal more violent. He continued to bite, suck and penetrate him with violence, making Will scream for mercy. He stopped, positioning himself between soft tights and entered him with a single thrust.

Will opened his mouth in a perfect 'O', the intrusion to much for him. He felt how his virgin hole absorbed the big, thick cock inside him, he couldn't control his body. Literally. Not knowing how, he ended pushing Hannibal so he was sitting in him, Hannibal's back in the floor, confused. William tried to excuse him, but he found his head moved by itself, kissing the man instead! His tongue moved with knowledge, sucking and touching in the perfect place, making Hannibal growl and claw into Will's buttocks. He felt a line of blood coming from the nails' marks. William wanted to stop, but his body didn't listened and started to move, impaling him into the big cock inside him. After a minutes of powerful thrusts, William was trembling from the pleasure. His lips were swollen from so much kissing, his neck full of bite marks and he was sure he was bleeding, his virginity lost forever. Now, he won't be able to find a partner who'll love someone who didn't waited until marriage. This man stole his precious virtue, but he couldn't hate him, could he? After all, he saved from death, and he promised he would do anything he wanted for gratitude. It was his fault.

Hannibal was becoming wild, thrusting more and more into the warn heat, so welcoming and perfect, and he couldn't stop looking at those beautiful blue eyes, and that neck oh the neck...He tasted so good, he was like the forbidden fruit from Eden. William was his Eve, and he was bitting into that apple with such a pleasure he thought he would die if he stopped. Will's moans were the most fine music he would never hear, like a private concert with a unique instrument. At first, he didn't believed he would be able to fit inside the boy, but it was like Will's body was made for him, fitting like a glove. He continued to thrust and to thrust, until he felt he was cumming. He started to whisper in the boy's ear.

 

"My, you must be the whore of the village, right? Maybe from the kingdom. Yes, tell me, how many men have been inside your pussy, William? How many before me? _Hmph._ "

"N-No one...Just you...AH!", screamed Will. Hannibal put his hands in Will's hips, making him move faster than before, making him cry more.

"You...you must call me LORD Lecter. Call me that. NOW!", shouted Hannibal, thrusting violently into Will.

"P-Please stoooop...AH IT HURTS!PLEASE STOP!"

"SAY IT! CALL ME LORD LECTER! Say I'm your master, that you're my whore, that you'll warn my bed while I'm away, fighting in the war! Say you want my seed so badly, say it!", Hannibal started to lose control, his big cock sliding with dirty noises, blood painting his cock and his lower stomach. He was going to come soon. He just needed...

"Lord Lecter, please, use me! Make me your whore, please! I want your seed inside me, I want to explode with it, 'm gonna wait for you every night in your bed and open my legs just for you, but please, PLEASE, just don't let me go!", screamed William, turning himself while putting his left leg over Hannibal's shoulder."Please, I want to be yours forever, don't let me go!"

"NEVER!", shouted Hannibal, stilling himself, impaling his cock in Will, cumming and painting his insides with his seed. They were panting, relaxing after all the exercise."I'll never let you go. You're mine, and you won't leave me never. You'll die before, do you understand?", he asked, thrusting with power one more time, making Will to scream.

"Ye-Yeassssss...I love you, my lord. Please, use me again."

 

Hannibal kissed him again, laying his darling again in the grass, ready to fuck him again.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxx[Seven years later...]xxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Hannibal was throwing a party in his castle, surrounded by the most important people from the four kingdoms. He was talking to Jack Crawford, a noble who was a close friend to the king. His wife, Bella Crawford, stand near him, looking a little ill but still, she was smiling. Jack was asking about that mysterious wife he had took in secret, not letting anyone see her. Hannibal laughed, and said he had made a promise: his wife would be with him while she was kept a secret from anyone but his husband. Disappointed, Jack excused himself and guided his wife to rest a little.

Hannibal was tired from all of this. People asking him about his wife, how was she, why they couldn't see her. _Is she ugly or something?;Doesn't she know he must be here with you?;At least, it seems she knows how to educated his children. They're so cute!_

William said he wouldn't leave him never, but that he must be kept a secret from everyone. No for shame, but for fear. He was considerate a demon because of his visions of death and tragedy, and people have tried to kill him many times. He told Hannibal that he had fell in love with a man, Matthew Brown, but he didn't loved him because he couldn't bear any children. Desperate, he asked a old woman about making him fertile, and she told him that there was a lake with magical water which made anyone who swum in his waters fertile, woman or man. He found the lake, but when he entered, he fainted and almost drowned there. Then, Hannibal found him and their story started there. Thanks to the water, William had given birth to three beautiful children, two boys and a girl, all of them healthy and very cheerful. The twins were called Edward and Alexander, both of them with blond hair and the same face as Hannibal, but Emily was very different from her brothers. She had dark hair, and her eyes were of different color, one of them a sapphire blue, and the other red like blood. She had a pale skin, and was very intelligent. His father was very proud of her, seeing how she loved to hunt and read different kinds of books. Hannibal loved his family, and he wouldn't let anyone to destroy it. He killed that stupid Freddie Lounds, and spy who discovered Will while she tried to get into his study, when he was pregnant of Emily. And Frederick Chilton, who sent her, and he fed his William his flesh in exquisite plates while he was pregnant, making his baby strong and healthy. He really loved his family, and he wouldn't dare to let anyone hurt them.

He felt a little hand in his, and looked down, seeing his daughter looking at him in the eyes.

 

"Father, I'm tired. Ed and Alex are bothering me, and the ladies just ask me about Mother. I know I can't talk, but I'm very tired. Can I go to bed, please?", she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Aw, my poor little angel.", he picked her up."Why don't you stay with me a little, then I'll take you to bed, all right, darling?Mummy must miss you a lot, just like your brothers.", he said, rubbing his nose with his daughter's."Did you said hello to Lady Bloom?"

"Nope."

"You should. After all, she gave you that book you loved so much, remember?We can't be rude, right, little wolf?", he said, smiling darkly.

"Right...", she answered, putting her hands in her mouth, smiling

 

**xxxxxxxxxxx[-]xxxxxxxxxxx**

 

"How were the children?", asked William, caressing his husband's cheek. They have been making love after the party, after putting the children in bed.

"They were good, like always. But...", Hannibal sighed."They want you to go to the parties. But they know you can't."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault, don't worry. Let's talk about another thing. How is Misha?", he said, putting his hand in Will's belly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will post more about this AU in my tumblr in the future:
> 
>  
> 
> [Lover_of_AUs](loverofaus.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Wish you'll see them!! x3


End file.
